Sailor Moon New Missun Begun
by RuNiLa
Summary: It has been 5 weeks since Queen Galaxia is defeated. During the 5 week the Sailor Scout has their memories erase of the three light and the battle of Queen Galaxia all except for Serena because of the power of the Silver Crystal she will never forget it. During the 5 weeks Darian has become missing and vanish. Serena has been lonely for couple of weeks her though was about Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** the three light returns and a new transformation

 **Summary:** It has been 5 weeks since Queen Galaxia is defeated. During the 5 week the Sailor Scout has their memories of the three light and the battle of Queen Galaxia all except for Serena because of the power of the Silver Crystal she will never forget it. During the 5 weeks Darian has become missing and vanish. Serena has been lonely for couple of weeks her though was about Seiya and Sarina was forgetting about Darian and losing interested in Darian. 5 weeks after the battle of Queen Galaxia there is a new threat in Earth little do they know that earth will once again in danger. The scouts has not notice their presence yet but very soon they will be in a battle with a yoma.

The three light and Kakyuu has now return to earth to help them with a new danger that they will have to face the monster will be stronger then before and for that the three light and Kakyuu has to train Serena to be a stronger fighter. In the pass Serena has always been a clutch ever since during battle Serena always been save a lot of times. Will Seiya and Usagi end up together? We will see soon during the Chapter.

 **At Sarina House**

It is Saturday night at 9pmThe three light and Kakyuu are standing in front of Serena house. "Is this princess Serenity house? Said Kakyuu". "yes it is princess this is Serena house said Taiki". "you two stop yapping and start knocking the door I am freezing out here said Yaten". "I'll knock the door we don't have all day we still have to get ready for the worse said Seiya". Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu all nodded.

Seiya knock on the door three times. "Sarina get the door would you dear shout Ikuko". "Coming said Serena as Serena fall down the stair". Taiki, Seiya, Yaten and Seiya begun to wonder. "did Serena fall down the stair? Ask Yaten" Taiki, Seiya and Kakyuu started laughing leaving Yaten to be clueless.

Serena open the door... "Gasp! Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu! When did you guys come back? Serena question them". "we came back a while ago said Taiki". "may we come in? We have a very important things to disgust said Kakyuu". "sure let me guide you guys to the living room we will talk their" said Sarina. Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Kakyuu follow Serena to the living room. "so what the important things you have to talk about? Said Serena". The three light and Kakyuu begun to be silent as they drink their tea. "well there is a new monster in Earth we at planet Earth and as we know, a knew the monster will be a lot harder to defeat. The monster that was from our planet Kinmoku have come to Earth, so we went to follow it as soon as possible we came here to assist you and the scouts and train you Serena to a stronger fighter, but at the same time it was our responsibility that the monster escape. This time this is our battle but we like for your assistant said Kakyuu". "there a new monster? I will do my best to protect Earth said Serena". " Serena we like for you to move to our mansion and train in private to make you to be the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe said Kakyuu". Serena look at Seiya saying yes he wouldn't mind her staying with them. "alright I will but on one condition we must not let any Sailor Scouts knows that I will be training, If they know they will start distracting me from my training especially Rei she always distract me and we ended fighting each other said Sarina".

Seiya started to laugh "Ahahahahaha I know what you mean Meatball head" Kakyuu, Taiki and Yaten Nodded. "alright you got your self a deal but when the time is right we will tell them eventually said Kakyuu". "also one more thing I will like you to have this Kakyuu gave Serena a new Transformation headphone like one Seiya, Yaten and Taiki have". "use this new transformation headphone this new help you power up your next transformation stage and also you may choose any names to your liking said Kakyuu. "wow this is neat I get to choose a name? Said Sarina". "Yes you can said Yaten". "alright it is 10 pm Serena we will come pick you up tomorrow at 9am please bring your personal things and your clothes with you said Taiki". "I'll see you soon Meatball head said Seiya as they walk the door. "bye Serena I cant wait for us to live together said Kakyuu".

 **At Sarina House**

At 8:55am in Sunday morning "mama said Serena I will be living somewhere else I have to start training to be a strong Senshi. Their family already knew that their daughter is a Sailor Senshi. "alright Serena have you got everything in the suit case? Said her mother". "yes I do have everything said Sarina". The long limo are waiting out side Serena house "I have to go now they are waiting for me said Serena". "have a safe trip Serena said her mother". "Mama, Papa, Shingo please visit me at the studio soon".

Serena has left her house. Yaten open the door for Serena and Serena went inside the limo.

 **Limo**

As Serena went inside the Limo Serena was sitting at the middle Yaten and Seya was beside her and Yaten and Kakyuu was on front of them. "did you have a good sleep Serena? Said Kakyuu". "yes I did thank you for asking" said Serena. "So everyone are you planning to go to school? Said Serena". "yes we are applying to your school we will pretend that we are cousin again we start school tomorrow right said Taiki". " Yes school start tomorrow is Monday after all said Serena". "So you will be Koa Taiki, Koa Yaten, Koa Seiya and Kakyuu what Earth name you will use? Ask Serena". " oh dear we haven't though about it Serena could you think of one for Kakyuu you are a girl after all said Taiki". "Alright I will name Kakyuu hmm... ah how about Kaia? It mean Fire in our languages said Serena". "that perfect name for Kakyuu said Yaten". "So Kakyuu will be Kaia Koa said Taiki". Everyone nodded.

 **Sailor Starlight and Kakyuu Mansion**

After an 1h drive they arrive at the mansion. "Serena let me carry your suit case to your room said Seiya". "wait Seiya I want to come with you". "will you guide Serena to her room it be great after we will start our training with her in 15min at the garden said Taiki". "leave it to me said Seiya". "good luck Seiya make sure tell her how you feel said Kakyuu using her telepathy skills to Seiya mind". Seiya nodded.

As they walk to the hall way at the 2nd floor Seiya and Serena where starting to think if they love eachother. "I wonder how Seiya feels about me after not knowing he has feelings about me said Serena" as she though to her mind. " I wonder if Meatball head has broke up with her boyfriend said Seiya in his though". "um both Serena and Seiya speak at the same time" "you speak first Serena said Seiya". "I cant tell him how I feel yet said in her though". "Seiya if I am ever in danger will you be there to rescue me? Serena ask a question to Seiya nicely". "yes of course I will be there to rescue you I cant let anything happen to you while I am alive said Seiya. Serena and Seiya blush as they walk to Serena room. A few minute later they arrive at Serena bedroom it the sheet cover where and pillow case where Bunny, Star and Moon one of the pillow case was a moon pattern the other pillow case was a bunny patterns last pillow was the Stars patterns the bed sheet was stars on the front and moon and bunny on the back "this is your room Serena do you like? We though you like Moon and bunny and also some Stars with it to your personalities " said Seiya. "wow is beautiful I love it" said Serena as she smile at Seiya when Serena smile Seiya Blush at her it was Seiya weakness after all. Seiya help Serena to un loads her things and once they are finish they went to their gardens.

 **Mansion Private Garden**

At the garden: Kakyuu, Taiki and Yaten are waiting for Serena and Seiya once they arrive their training start. "right Serena let see you transform said Taiki" Kakyuu, Seiya and Yaten where so exited to have a new starlight in their teams. "Serena sigh okay, MIRICLE STAR POWER! MAKE UP! Shout Usagi. A bright light appear when she transform when she finish her transformation she is now in a different a form her hair is now pony tail soft curl with a star hair tie and Star Hair band in front which is yellow colour , her forehead have a Star in a Middle and three small star between it, she have blue eyes and her Uniform was same as her first Sailor moon outfit but this time it was light light yellow stripes skirts at the back is a light yellow ribbon same on her top with star in middle of the ribbon and her cape has 2 Star on each corner Which yellow and Small cape is yellow and her boots where yellow with star in the middle and she have two yellow orb to her left and right shinning and glowing and a microphones like the three light.

After she finish transforming Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten was amaze of her new form. Seiya has no comment about her new transformation. Yaten was staring at Serena also he was also Impress and though she look cute in the Sailor Star Form. "I feel a strong energy in Serena said Yaten" everyone agree at Yaten statement. "wow this outfit look cute better then the other forms I ever wear but some how it weird I feel strong power within my body said Serena". "alright that a good start you feeling the power inside of you, alright Serena please transform back to Eternal Sailor Moon" said Taiki. "sigh here we go again said Serena" "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!" shout Serena.

A bright light appear and she transform back to her Eternal form. "happy now Taiki?" said Serena. Seiya has look at her old forms remembering his memories fighting with monster with her in Eternal Sailor Moon form all she can do is heal the monster she doesn't have any good fighting ability. Yaten and Kakyuu where laughing as Serena argue with Taiki. "hey don't laugh you two, did this so I can see the difference of her two forms said Taiki". " Yes Yes come on Taiki I want to do some Sparing" said Yaten. Serena went back to her Sailor Star Miracle forms. "I have a question what is this two orb floating beside me?" said Serena. "the two yellow orb is your weapon. Image any type you like to use and it will transform to these weapon you imagine" said Kakyuu. "I see let me try imaging a weapon" said Serena. She close her eyes and Imagine a big Mallet the two orb transform to a Big yellow Mallet. "Whoa Meat ball head that is Huge" said Seiya.

Yaten and Taiki was Stuns "tehehehe just testing this could be useful" said Usagi. "okay here your sparing partner Seiya versus Serena, Yaten versus Taiki" said Kakyuu. " let the fight begin". The Sailor Scouts begun sparing at each other.

Chapter 1 is done please Preview my story – Please respect my story and my Imagination as I created this. I know there will be a lot more to come. I am trying to think what will happen in each chapter. So please bear with me.

Title: Sailor Moon New Mission Begun

Chapter 1: The three light returns and a new transformation

Credits go to: Naoko Takeuchi

Creative Author: Victoria Clarke rl name /


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here is chapter 2 please read it slowly and carefully after that review my Story if It need any changes.

Chapter 2 The three light transfer + New monster

(At the Mansion at breakfast table)

It is Monday morning at 7am Serena woke up bright and early, she went down the stair to the breakfast table. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu are at the table waiting for Serena. "Good Morning Yaten, Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu said Serena". "good morning everyone said at the same time". Serena sat next to Seiya. When she saw Kakyuu wearing same uniform as Serena. "Kakyuu will you be transferring in my high schools? Ask Serena". "Yes Indeed I am, I always wanted to see what education system in Earth have as Kakyuu answer her question". "well I am done eating thanks for breakfast. I will be going to class first I don't want other girls catches me if I had a ride with you guys you later".

(At school gate)

"Ami chan, Mako chan, Minako chan as Serena shout their name Good morning!". "good morning Serena said Ami, Morning said Minako, Morning Serena Makoto". "what with this big crowed? There even boys here Serena ask the question". "did you know Serena three new student and a girl will be transferring here said Minako". "Don't tell me... Serena cut the sentence".

The big limo arrive in front of the gate first one to come out Taiki, second one is Yaten third one is Seiya and last but not least it was Kaia. The girls started to scream and the boys also screaming for Kaia she was beautiful red hair women wearing their uniform. "Seiya look at Serena hey Odango will see you at class room said Seiya". "Usagi how do you know Seiya said Minako". "Well It is a long story... said Serena".

(At Class room)

"class we have 4 new transfer student today. Please come in said Haruna". First one to come in Taiki, second one to come in Yaten, third and to come in Seiya and lastly to come in the class room was Kaia. As they come in all girls and boys started staring Serena who was sitting in middle was also looking, Seiya gave Serena a wink and Serena blush. "hello my name is Taiki Koa, my name is Yaten Koa and my name Seiya Koa as they induce them self". "My name is Kaia Koa please take care of me as Kaia give them a traditional Japanese bowed". "now please get along with this four alright you may choose any vacant seat".

Seiya sat next to Serena, Yaten was next to Minako, Taiki was third row near the window and Kaia was sitting on front. After the class finish there is boys around Kaia talking to her, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki was surrounded by girls as usual. The three light and Kaia started to go out class room they don't like the attention. "Serena you want to come with us? Said Seiya". "um... no thank you said Serena". "well see you later said Seiya"."wait Seiya today I will be late we have some meeting to disgust at Rei temple said Serena" "Alright I will pick you up at 5:30 pm to take you home said Seiya". They left the class room. The girls was shock and started looking at Serena "Hey Serena what does he mean Seiya will pick you up at 5:30pm? Minako ask Serena very curious". "well ... that none of your buisness Minako chan said Serena". "will find out Serena on what going on between you and Seiya said Minako as she mumble her self". when the class is finish they all went to Rei temple disgusting about sailor Scouts Meeting.

(Rei temple)

Rei: lets begin our meeting

Makoto: ever since Queen Galaxia is defeated there has new monster lately

Ami: I guess we will go back in our normal lives, I feel like were forgetting something important

Minako: sigh yeah your right Ami. Btw Mako chan have you feel any strange energy the new transfer student?

Makoto: Yes I feel that we know them before and fought with them

Minako: Yeah I feels the same thing, Serena how about you? It feels like you and Seiya knows for a long time.

Serena: me and Seiya just met I guess "I guess Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto has their memory erase about the three lights and Kakyuu said in Serena though".

It is now 5:30pm Serena heard a honk sound out side. Rei look outside and saw a Limo outside and Seiya was standing outside looking at his watched.

Serena: well that's my ride I have to go now

Rei: Serena what Seiya doing here?

Serena: oh Seiya offered me a ride home at school

Minako: your lucky

Ami: really lucky

Serena: bye girls call me if there is any troubles or a new monster

Serena left the temple and went to Seiya "Odango what took you so long said Seiya" "sorry we were talking about that there no new monster and how everyone went back to normal said Serena as she went inside the Limo". "well did you tell them? Said Taiki". "no not yet but it seam that the girls has forget about you guys during the battle of Queen Galaxia said Serena". "I see so Minako also forget me? Said Yaten disappointed". "but why you haven't forgotten us Serena? Taiki asking curious". "well it because of the power of silver crystal the power I hold inside me I will never forget the past as Serena explain". "I see that make sense said Taiki".

At the park Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were walking together hanging out at night a monster appeared at the park destroying the fountain and the bench and everything. "is that a new monster? I though everything is at peace now said Ami". "everyone lets transform before the monster do anymore damage". "Jupitar Star Power! Venus Star Power! Mercury Star Power! Mars Star Power! Make – up!". They all transform and started attacking "Venus love me chain!" the monster broke Venus chain. "my attack wasn't effected said Venus". "hold on I'll call Serena for back up said Mercury".

(At Limo)

Serena phone ringing she answer the phone "hello Serena speaking". "Serena we need your help a new monster appeared in the park and non of the attacks are working said Ami". "Hold on I will be on my way". "there is a new monster at the park and need my help, I'll use my Miracle form to see if I power up said Serena". "alright we will watched from the scene to see if you improve with your training said Taiki". They all nodded and They all hold their head phone transformations set. "Miracle Star Power! Fighter Star Power! Maker Star Power! Healer Star Power! Kinmoku Star Power – Make Up! As they shout together. A bright light appeared after they finish transforming they all rush to the park.

The three lights and Kakyuu watch Sailor Star Miracle on top of the tree branch at the dark area so no one see them.

"Stop right there Monster! "Piercing through the darkness, Piercing through the Light – the brightness of the Twinkling Star called me here, I am Sailor Star Miracle. Sailor Starlight – Stage On!". Serena hold out her tiara it transform to a Ninja Star Shuriken it was a bright yellow colour, her two shinny orb transform to a flying object she started flying through the sky and started throwing her Ninja Star Shuriken take that monster ha! Said Sailor Star Miracle the monster has weaken her Shuriken came back and transform back to her tiara now to finish you off! "Golden Star Cannon! Shout Star Miracle". A bright yellow star beam flash through the monster the monster then vanish. "my job here is done said Sailor Star Miracle".

"who are you said Venus" " I am Sailor Star Miracle! Sailor Starlight! Stage On!" Sailor Star Miracle jump up the moon and vanish. "wait said Jupitar" "lets follow her said Mercury". Fighter, Kakyu, Healer and Maker jump in front of them Stop them. "Let me guess your her comrade? Said Jupitar". "sorry to break it for you but we are said Healer". "who are you four? Mars ask curiously". "we are the Sailor Starlight. Sailor Star Fighter, I am Sailor Star Healer, I'm Sailor Star Maker and I am Sailor Star Kakyu – Sailor Starlight Stage On! As all four of them shout and said it together. "we will explain to you girls everything when the time right said Sailor Kakyu". "see ya said Fighter". All four of them jump up the moon and vanish.

Mars: Man what was that? There 5 new sailor scouts in Earth?

Mercury: lets go home and get some sleep for now

Venus: Mars we need to re group and talk about this tomorrow

Jupitar: are they our enemy or allies?

Mars: we don't know who where up against and figured what our next move I agree with Venus lets talk about this tomorrow will contact Serena to join the Discussion.

Mercury: we will contact Haruka, Hotaro, Michiru and Setsuna to warn them that we have new enemy and new scouts that are stronger then us.

All of them nodded as they agree they then all went back home to get some rest.

Title: Sailor Moon New Missions

Credit: Naoki Takeuchi

Author: Victoria Clarke rl

Well took longer to type it as my brains picking up new Ideas sorry about my grammar and punctuations. I know is suck.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry about my grammar I am still an Amateur making a fanfiction story please review my work to see if need any changes. Seiya and Serena will be together if I think of the future chapter carefully.

Previously on Sailor Moon New Mission – there a new monster appear new scouts appear, four new mysteriously transfer to the high school and the scouts has forgot the starlight.

Chapter 3 New enemy or allies?

(At the mansion living room)

"you did great Serena you took that monster no problems said Kakyuu". "I am Impress Serena I am quite scared of that Shuriken attack you use said Yaten".

"Odango when did you learn to image like that said Seiya". "for your information I love anime and manga I get all my idea there said Serena" "Yes Yes Odango". "you sure improve very fast Serena, not only you learn to control powers but you also improve your visual said Taiki".

"yeah you did I though you are a total idiot said Yaten". "bleh one of this day I will learn how to say some nasty words to say to you Yaten". Everyone started laughing. "Stop laughing at us! Serena and Yaten said it at the same time". " okay will stop".

Serena phone started to ring and it was from Rei. "hello Rei chan said Serena". "Serena will you come to the temple tomorrow at 5pm this is an urgent Sailor scout meeting".

"okay roger said Rei chan goodnight". "good night Serena said Rei" phones hang ups.

"was that Rei? Sailor Mars said Kakyuu", "Yes It is we have Sailor Scouts Meeting at the Temple said Serena". "keep us inform on what's going on okay Serena Said Taiki".

"Want me to drop you there after school? Said Seiya". "thanks for the offer but I think I can Manage said Usagi". "give me a call when you like to be pick up okay Odango". "Sure Seiya I will said Usagi".

(At Rei Temple)

It is now 5pm the scouts meeting begun, Hotaro, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Serena where all together inside Rei living room.

"Yesterday at the park there was a new monster said Rei" "A new monster? Said Hotaro". "but non of our attacks not working it wasn't any effect said Ami". "then there 5 new Sailor Soldier came to finish it of said Makoto".

" Setsuna? What do you think will happen in our future said Rei". " I am afraid I cannot answer it I am a guardian space and time I cannot reveal anything it will affect the balance of this world, Said Setsuna". "We better be careful we do not know if they are our Enemy or Allies Said Haruka".

"Serena yesterday you where suppose to come and help with the new monster, Where were you? Minako ask curiously".

"Yesterday I was about to come until Sailor Star Miracle stole my spot light, I was hiding behind the building watching said Serena".

"This Sailor Star Miracle is she strong? Said Michiru". "Yes all of her attacks are super effected she finish the monster in 2 shot said Makoto". " I wonder who they are said Rei". The group begun to silent.

"Guys I think they are not our enemy I mean they just help us kill the monster said Serena" "Princess please understand our mission is to protect you from other solar system said Michiru" Serena begun to be quite.

"Ami, Makoto and Minako please watch little kitten at High School and protect her if anything happened said Haruka". "I will watch the Three light and Kaia if these four make a move with Serena said Ami". All of the Sailor Scout nodded.

(Down the street)

Serena, Ami, Minako and Makoto where walking back home. "Serena please be careful on your way home said Ami". "I will don't worry about me bye guys said Serena".

As the three wave back they all went back to separate way but then they heard a monster attacking the people draining their energy the people was shouting help until they pass out.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaro was on the car passing by and saw the rampages monster that look like a human but with orange colour skin, with spike and weird clothes they all run to where the monster is

Serena was hiding behind the building waiting for a chance to transform she saw her friends running to the monster Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaro, Haruka, Ami, Minako and Makoto meet at the same place. " I'll help them if they are in troubles said Serena".

"So that the new monster? Said Haruka" "my it does look tough said Michiru" "It does look dangerous said Hotaro" "Everyone lets transform now shout Setsuna" all of the sailor scout nodded "MERCURY STAR POWER, JUPITAR STAR POWER, VENUS STAR POWER, SATURN STAR POWER, NEPTUNE STAR POWER, URANUS STAR POWER, PLUTO STAR POWER – MAKE UP all together shout at the same time all of them transform to sailor scout – Deep Aqua Mirror as sailor Neptune announced the attack but her attack not working Space Turbulence as Sailor Uranus announce the attack but her attack wasn't working either

"why our attack is not working? Said Sailor Neptune".

"you have to attack together as Sailor Star Miracle when she tell the sailor scout what to do she was standing on top of the building".

"Guys lets try it said Venus". "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" "WORLD SHAKING" "SUBMARINE REFLEXTION" "DEEDLY SCREAM" " _Silence Glaive Surprise" "MERCURY AQUA STORM" "JUPITAR OAK EVOLUTION" all the sailor senshi attack the monster at the same time, the monster then vanish after being hurt._

 _The sailor Senshi look back at the building but before you know it she was gone "Was that Sailor Star Miracle? Said Saturn". "Why did she help us? Said Uranus" "I don't know but sooner or later we will get our answer said Pluto" all of them nodded their head._

 _(Serena who is alone)_

 _Serena called Seiya "Hello Seiya? Said Serena". "hey Odango said Seiya". "I am ready to come home now pick me up at the park said Serena" "sure coming to get you right now said Seiya"._

 _After 15 min of waiting Seiya finally arrive Serena went inside the car in front of the driver seat next to Seiya. When she was getting on Hotaro and Setsuna saw Serena getting on the car "was that Serena and Seiya? Said Hotaro". "what is he doing with Serena I got a bad feeling said Haruka"._

 _(At the car Serena with Seiya)_

" _The scout doing well today, another monster just appeared again and told them the only way you can beat it is to work together in my Sailor Star Miracle form said Serena"._

" _so you wasn't in danger that a relief and no one found that your Sailor Star Miracle said Seiya". "well when the time come Seiya we will eventually tell them said Serena". "Well suppose your right"._

 _Sorry if chapter 3 was a bit small please review it if anything need adding to the scene ill re edit. Again sorry about my English grammar._


End file.
